


Take a Break

by Kredgess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Disney fairies au, Fairies!Transformers, Gen, Pixie Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kredgess/pseuds/Kredgess
Summary: Prowl finally gets a break but, as usual, it doesn't last long.
Relationships: Bluestreak & Sideswipe & Sunstreaker, Jazz & Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Prowl Week





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I thought of this but here it is? Enjoy?

“Ah see ya finally took up mah suggestion ta take a break.”

  
The scout sucked in a surprised breath of air as she said up straight, the performer’s just shuffling away to the side as to not collide heads with the other. “Jazz!” A blush of embarrassment crept onto Prowl’s cheeks as she gave an impolite huff and turned to look at the culprit, who seemed to have a look of smugness plastered on her face. “I did not choose to take a break, but I had no choice." Her posture remained straight and professional as she set her hands in her lap. A contrast to the now mussed up bun she was with stray wisps of jet black hair flying every which way.

The sunshine on her chestnut complexion in the most captivating way as Jazz retrieved the lyre she had slung over her back. “Well, there’s no need ta stop on my account.” A sweet smile replaces the smug one when she ran her fingers across the strings to test out the sound. Her eyes didn’t work as well as the other fairies’ did but she could hear better than most, almost as well as the far-listening fairies. It was extremely handy in helping her carry a tune.

  
Prowl watch curiously before commenting, “I take it the others still don’t welcome your presence as the did before?” Why else would Jazz be all the way out here? Surely that was the only explanation. “Not any more than usual.” The strumming fairy drawled back lazily. She much preferred performing alone. It always gave her a sense of freedom she never felt when playing alongside the rest of the musicians and singers.

“You’re meant to play in a group with the other,” the scout stated matter-of-factly, earning her a snicker from her companion.”  
“Says Miss Social Butterfly herself.” The light-hearted reply was accompanied by a sarcastic set of notes that only Jazz could somehow pull off. Prowl sighed, ready with a retort when a shout cut through the air. Prowl head whipped around and Jazz’s ears twitched, her head turning in the same direction. The sight they were presented with was certainly not an expected one.

Prowl should have expected that.

What she saw was a, most certainly _not_ animal talent, duo clinging for dear life on the back on a squirrel as it raced past at break neck speed. A lone sparrowman sped closely behind shouting words of reassurance to the creature to try and get it to slow down, only seeming slightly relieved when he noticed the two fairies watching nearby.

“Prooooowl!” Rang out a cry of distress from Bluestreak. If only he could get the scout to help surely who could slow the animal down. The black hair fairy sighed, stood up, and flittered her wings quickly to warm up. “Looks like th’ break’s over.” The musician was thoroughly amused at the situation she gathered was happening.

  
“It appears that way.”

  
“Tell the twins ta stop tryin’ ta impress Blue with animals. It’s never gonna work out well. I doubt they’ll get it through those thick heads of theirs.”

  
“I will try,” and without another word, Prowl zipped off to wrangle the squirrel and rescue, then immediately reprimand, the two hooligans on it’s back. She hadn’t even the time to listen to one of Jazz’s songs, though she didn’t doubt there would be one waiting for her when she returned.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/sugar_steps
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kredgess
> 
> ko-fi.com/sugarsteps


End file.
